


Rizal

by bluegrassfanatic



Series: Intergalactica [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Intergalactic Spaceflight, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegrassfanatic/pseuds/bluegrassfanatic
Summary: What happens when the (aged) Voyager crew end up in a galaxy far, far away? Find out here.
Relationships: Harry Kim/Rey
Series: Intergalactica [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553992
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Captain Janeway sat in her chair, watching as Bajor came into view. It was a beautiful planet, and thanks to the Federation stepping in, they were no-longer at war with the Cardassians. To her left was Chakotay, and sitting down at the consoles in front of her were Kes and Lieutenant Harry Kim.

‘I’m picking up an unusual reading, captain.’ Harry announced, catching Captain Janeway by surprise as she tried to figure out what was going on.

‘What is it?’ Captain Janeway replied out of confusion.

‘It looks like some sort of wormhole, and definitely not local in origin.’ Harry confirmed with a hopeful smile. ‘I think we should get a closer look at it.’  
  
Before Captain Janeway could reply, an unusual object flew out of the wormhole, shooting past Voyager and into interstellar space before making a u-turn and crashing straight into Bajor.

‘Can you get a reading on the wormhole?’ Captain Janeway asked as she shot a look at Tuvok.  
‘Negative.’ Tuvok replied with a sigh. ‘Have tried everything, but nothing seems to be working.’

‘I need to find out where it leads to.’ Captain Janeway sighed as she looked ahead.

‘That’s where the problem lies, as I cannot get a reading because the wormhole leads to another galaxy. However, I can gather that it was not supposed to end here.’ Tuvok admitted as he continued the task at hand.

That was all the information they had, but it was enough to force Captain Janeway to make that fateful decision.

‘We’re going in.’ Captain Janeway announced as she got herself ready.

The news caught Harry by surprise. However, like his comrades, he was trained to deal with such scenarios, as it had been instilled into him that there would come a day where the Federation would go intergalactic.  
  
But he didn’t expect it to be so soon.  
  


The wormhole was about twice the size of Bajor’s largest moon. It gave off a purple glow, enticing the Voyager which made its way towards it.

And then all of a sudden, they were pulled in. However, before they could say anything, they were spat out.

‘Circuits are completely fried, captain.’ Harry announced as he looked around.

‘Try diagnostics.’ Captain Janeway ordered with a sigh as she rubbed her head.

‘That, I’m afraid, cannot happen, as the wormhole cut out all power.’ Tuvok confirmed, trying to remain logical.

At that moment, a young female appeared. She was wearing blue robes, and she was very obviously Human.

‘Who are you?’ The female asked as she looked around. ‘Obviously not from around here, that’s for sure.’

‘We are the crew of the USS Voyager. You have boarded our ship without our permission. Tell us where we are and how to get home.’ Captain Janeway confirmed with a sharp tone in her voice.

The female turned to face Captain Janeway.

‘If you want to get back to Coruscant, then I’m sure I can help.’ The female suggested, not knowing what had just happened.

At that, Captain Janeway’s eyes narrowed. Coruscant? It simply could not be. She pulled out a holorecorder, and pulled up a map of Earth, showing it to the alien.

‘No such planet exists.’ The female sighed, not knowing the truth.

‘It does, and we need to get back to it. Now, how do we do that?’ Captain Janeway replied and asked as she became worried.

‘I’m sorry, but I cannot help.’ The female replied as turned to face Harry, who was somewhat excited by her presence. ‘But I might know someone who can.’  
  
Harry shifted somewhat, and when Captain Janeway looked at him, he let out a smile. It was not the standard smile that he was used to giving, as he was falling in love.

And he was getting a promotion.

But not yet, as even though Captain Janeway had brought it up casually in conversation, it was not official. It was also a long time in the making, and from what he had heard, it was going to be Second Officer. It was what he had always hoped for, although it should’ve been done years earlier, before his hair turned grey.  
  
But it was finally happening.

The female motioned for the crew to follow her. Voyager was a wreck, and Seven of Nine was unsure if it would be able to survive the trip home even if it could be rebuilt. Tuvok, on the other hand, was optimistic, and both Captain Janeway and Chakotay wanted to see what this new galaxy had to offer.

Same couldn’t be said for B’Elanna and Tom.

  
They were going to miss Miral’s graduation from Starfleet Academy, and to make matters worse, they were also going to miss the birth of their first grandchild. Kes tried to comfort them, but they weren’t having it.

Upon leaving the ship, the female led the crew down what appeared to be a rocky path. They were on some cold and very rocky planet, and from what they could all see, the planet was uninhabited save for small spider-like critters.

‘I would be careful out here in the dark if I were you.’ The female said to the entire crew, who all followed her.

‘Why?’ Captain Janeway asked out of confusion.

The female turned to face Captain Janeway.

‘There are creatures in this galaxy that won’t take nicely to outsiders, and you are all outsiders.’ The female replied with a sigh. ‘And they will kill you if they saw you.’

At that moment, Harry looked up, and saw a triangular starship flying overhead. It was larger than anything found in the Milky Way, and he let out a shudder.

A star destroyer.

‘There’s something above us.’ Harry moaned, causing the female to look up at the sky. ‘What is it?’

‘What I was warning you about. They’re operated by the Sith Lords, and they are capable of destroying entire systems.’ The female replied with a sigh.

‘They look more menacing than a Srivani scientist.’ Chakotay admitted as he also looked up.

The female stopped; she had heard about them before. However, to her, they had been mere myths, told to her by her ancestors who had inhabited the galaxy for almost a hundred thousand years.  
  
And who would later seed Earth with Human life.

But to her, Earth was as alien a concept as Starfleet. That did nothing to change the feelings that were growing inside her, and when she took hold of Harry’s hand without warning, things started to get real.

‘My name is Rey, by the way.’ The female said as she squeezed Harry’s hand.

Harry rolled the name around on his tongue, before smiling. He loved it, and right there and right then, he knew that he had to take care of her.

‘Am a Jedi knight, trained to defend the galaxy from evil. My mother was Princess Leia Organa, and my father was Han Solo. My brother is Kylo Ren, leader of the Jedi Army, and the man I am taking you to meet is Rhal Khazan. He will help you find whatever you need in order to return home.’ Rey added as she looked around.

But Harry had already found what he needed.

‘To be honest, I never really had a home.’ Harry mentioned as his eyes started to glaze over. ‘I was always away on missions, getting into fights with aliens. As a result, Voyager became my go-to. I did, however, get promoted to Captain, but it didn’t feel right, so I asked to be transferred back.’

Rey nodded with a smile, and squeezed Harry’s hand for the second time. She could feel a connection forming, and she knew there and then that she wanted to help the crew get back home, even if that meant leaving the galaxy herself.

Something she was already prepared to do.  
  
After a few minutes of climbing, they reached the top of what was obviously a large mountain.

‘I’ve got a few friends here.’ Rey announced as she knocked on a door.

The door opened, and a being with no eyes appeared. He was Rhal Khazan, and he was a Miraluka. His hair was grey, and despite having no eyes, he could see clearly.

‘Who are these people that you have brought with you?’ Rhal asked Rey as he looked at her.

‘They are beings from another galaxy, and they want to return home.’ Rey replied with a smile. ‘I have brought them to you because I know that you have visited other galaxies before, and you might be able to help them.’

Captain Janeway walked forward.

‘We need new nacelles and all our electronics replaced.’ Captain Janeway announced, catching Rhal by surprise.

Rhal welcomed them all inside. His home was fairly modest-looking on the outside, but on the inside, there was a lot of technology. Chakotay took interest, and looked around, examining everything as he went along. Kes, on the other hand, was more interested in the books, having decided that the history of this new galaxy was far more important than the fact that she had had her life extended by far more than 20 years.

‘I will be happy to help out.’ Rhal confirmed happily.

‘Please do, as we need to get home.’ Captain Janeway sighed hopefully. ‘In return, we will offer you a place at Starfleet.’

The offer was enticing, and when Rhal opened up what appeared to be a storage unit, he pored over the occupants, examining them to see if they would be suitable for use.

Rey, on the other hand, was eyeing up Harry.

Little did either of them know, their union would result in the birth of Rizal Kim.

Fortunately, by then, Voyager would be completely refitted, and thanks to some modifications that would be done, there would be an area in sickbay dedicated to labour and delivery, which would include a fully functional birthing tub, aswell as various screens to allow for privacy, and multiple monitors etc so that the labouring parent etc could continue working.

Not that that would need to happen.

There would be various Jedi on the ship by then, and they would take command if need be. That would end up being the case; Rizal would be born whilst Voyager was in Mazarite space, and Captain Janeway and Neelix would also be present, with Neelix assisting The Doctor, and Captain Janeway helping Rey comfort Harry as he went through the process.

It wasn’t long before Rhal found something that he thought would help rebuild Voyager. It was a scroll, and he handed it to Captain Janeway. She shot a look at Harry, and within seconds, a team of workers was on-site, starting on Voyager.

‘In the meantime, you must remain here in this galaxy.’ Rhal mentioned as he looked around.

‘Will we be able to visit other worlds whilst we’re here?’ Harry inquired, curious.

‘I will see to that.’ Rhal confirmed happily. ‘And I will also provide you with starships that you can use.’

Rey nodded with a smile; she had her own starship which she and Harry could use. However, there was one condition, as they had to fly together. She would lead them to Coruscant, which would become the first Extragalactic Federation Hubworld.

And Rizal wouldn’t be the last baby born on Voyager.  
  
Chakotay would hook up with a Chiss female called Arren Dax, and their union would produce a daughter called Miranda who would be born not long after a bloody fight with the teletubbies. It would be a cryptic pregnancy, so as one could imagine, Chakotay would have no symptoms whatsoever.

A few hours of waiting and talking later, it was finally time for the crew to leave the planet. Voyager, taken to an offworld hangar to be rebuilt, would be offline for a little more than a year, although the array of technology that they had at hand would enable them to keep some level of contact with their family back on Earth.

‘Remember that we are Starfleet officers, and that even though we may be in some alien galaxy with no route home for the foreseeable future, we are still bound by the laws of the Federation.’ Captain Janeway announced as she looked at everybody. ‘That does not include you, Rey, as you have your own set of rules.’

‘Which right now, means that I have to keep all of you safe.’ Rey replied immediately. ‘That means that you must follow my orders here, not the other way around.’

‘I’m afraid to say that I agree with Rey on this one, captain.’ Harry mentioned as a serious look came over his face. ‘After all, we are newcomers to this galaxy.’

Captain Janeway nodded; she knew that Rey was right. She patted the Jedi on the shoulder, and upon noticing that she was falling in love with Harry, she made a non-verbal vow to keep a close eye on her, with a side-portion of threatening to kill her if she ever hurt the aged lieutenant.

‘I promise I won’t hurt Mr Kim.’ Rey replied, having used force telepathy to read Captain Janeway’s mind.

‘Keep that promise, and I won’t kill you.’ Captain Janeway ordered, catching Harry by surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry took a step back, almost falling in the process. Rey stopped him in time, and they resumed their walk towards the docking station where their new starships lay in waiting. She had absolutely no intention of hurting him, and she made it clear to Captain Janeway that she would do the same thing to her if need be.

‘So how long will our journey to this Coruscant take?’ Harry asked Rey as they boarded their starship.  
‘At the speeds this entire fleet is gonna fly at, about 1 hour and 20 minutes.’ Rey replied happily. ‘We’ll be using the slipstream a fair bit.’

It was then that Harry remembered the slipstream incident, which had almost ended in Voyager going bye-bye had it not been for a future version of himself sending the correct corrections back in time alongside that message. The future version had insane survivor’s guilt, and after crying to The Doctor about how he’d killed the crew and that history was repeating itself, he was told that the past could still be changed, and that Voyager could be saved via cutting the slipstream off.

And fortunately, he was able to do that.

However, in 2390, he located the bodies of that timeline’s Voyager crew due to entering some sort of anomaly. In the process, he managed to save himself, and he figured out a way to rewrite that timeline as payment for being saved from what would’ve been 15 years of hell.

But he was a changed man.

He was no-longer the innocent young boy that argued about love, as he had become incredibly protective of everybody, to the point where upon returning to Voyager, he verbally chewed out a not-so-new ensign who had caused the death of a young Ktarian-Bajoran hybrid female.

‘Where should I sit?’ Harry asked upon entering the starship.

Rey showed Harry to a seat. It was the co-pilot’s seat, and she opened up comms. Harry strapped himself in, looking at her the entire, and when she sat down in the pilot’s seat, she closed the starship door, gave the command, and took off.

‘I’ve synced all the ships up, so that they will all be on autopilot the moment we leave orbit.’ Rey announced as the starships entered the clouds. ‘Now, we’re likely going to meet trouble as we fly, but I will take care of that.’  
‘Roger that.’ Captain Janeway replied from her starship. ‘How’s Harry doing?’  
‘He’s watching what I’m doing.’ Rey confirmed with a smile as she pressed a few buttons. ‘Now, when your ship is fully operational again, it will be able to fly to other galaxies in the time I’m sure it would’ve taken for you to fly from one end of your home galaxy to the other.’  
‘The journey was to take over 70 years.’ Captain Janeway admitted with an audible sigh.

Rey sighed, and upon leaving orbit, she turned on autopilot. Seconds later, a rift was opened, and the entire fleet entered an artificial slipstream that had been placed there by some unknown alien race.

And then it happened.

A large starship appeared right behind the fleet. It was the star destroyer from earlier, and it had locked onto them. As a result, Rey was forced to bring all the weapons online, and when Harry offered to help, she told him to keep an eye on the radar as she tried to shoot.

She was unsuccessful.

However, she was able to lose them, as she had spent a bit of time with a rebel unit whose name was not yet known, and she was able to cut off the engines, making it look like the entire fleet was coming to a halt. Then, using a cloaking device, she rendered everybody invisible, before jamming the star destroyer’s tracking device.

‘When we get to Coruscant, I wanna show you the ways of the Maquis.’ Chakotay announced via intercom.  
‘I don’t know who they are, but I would gladly take up the offer.’ Rey replied happily.

Harry shot another look at Rey.

‘They are a rebel organisation back in the Milky Way. Chakotay and B’Elanna were once members, as was Tuvok, and they know a lot of tricks that might come in handy here.’ Harry added, catching Rey by surprise.  
‘So I underestimated you guys, then?’ Rey inquired, slightly worried.  
‘No, as if anything, it’s you that’s been underestimated.’ Harry confirmed with a sigh. ‘Oh, and by the way, Captain Janeway thinks of me as her son.’  
‘Could tell that.’ Rey sighed as she strapped herself back in.

At that moment, Harry placed both hands on his stomach, letting out a hopeful sigh.

‘Oh, and by the way, when we get back to the Milky Way, you’re gonna become my second-in-command.’ Captain Janeway chipped in, causing Harry to let out a smile.  
‘Really?!’ Harry asked, surprised.  
‘I told Rhal to order the crew to install another seat on the bridge.’ Captain Janeway replied happily. ‘I thought I’d tell you now, so that you can get it into your system.’

A silent cheer came from Harry’s mouth, as the former pilot realised what was going on. Rey patted him on the shoulder, and it was right at that moment that he knew he wanted to have a baby with her.

And she wanted the same thing.

But her top priority at that moment in time was keeping everybody safe. That meant risking her own life, and if anybody laid a hand on Harry and their future offspring, she would kill them on the spot.


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

And she didn’t care who it was.

Rey was fiercely protective of Harry despite not knowing him for very long, and she would be the same for Rizal. She would even kill Captain Janeway if need be, and she would even kill herself if it meant that Harry and Rizal were safe.


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

They arrived on Coruscant earlier than expected, and made their way to Galactic City. Harry let out another smile, as if he knew that Coruscant was where Humanity had been born. Rey patted his shoulder, and just seconds later, they were met by a young female.

Arren Dax.

Arren Dax was a Chiss female who lived on Coruscant. She was an explorer, and Rey had sent her a message, letting her know that her services would be needed. She knew all levels of Coruscant, from the surface right down to the core, and she would come in handy as the gang explored the lower levels.

And she would become part of Starfleet.

The moment Chakotay saw her, his heart melted. Seven let out a little smile, as if she knew what was going on, and when she saw the man who would make her happy, she let out a happy sigh.

Numir Khazat.

Numir was a hybrid who had migrated to Coruscant from his home galaxy some years earlier. He was a Krinax, and he would bring forth the third baby to be born after Voyager’s return to the Milky Way (Syrael), making Seven a mother for the first time.

And they would be in the background during Rizal’s birth.

Numir was a doctor, and knew how to treat a wide variety of conditions. He would take over from the Doctor, who would devote all of his time to helping Harry give birth to Rizal.


	5. Chapter 4

And Seven would be manning the controls.

She would also modify the Doctor’s subroutines, so that he could enter the water. It would be needed; the Doctor would be submerging his hands quite a few times. He already knew how to deliver babies; he’d helped B’Elanna give birth to Miral, and he’d be there for Chakotay and Numir when their daughters were born.

Little did they know, they were about to receive a transmission.

Another version of Harry had somehow managed to patch through to Coruscant. It was a version of him that had survived the Delta Flyer warp core breach, and in that timeline, he had failed to reach Voyager in time.

‘You’ve got a transmission coming through.’ Arren announced, catching all by surprise.

Captain Janeway nodded, and Arren opened up the channel.

‘This is Harry Kim, wishing to speak to Harry Kim.’ Alternate timeline Harry announced as Harry walked into view.  
‘What do you want?’ Harry inquired, curious.  
‘In my timeline, I failed to send the command codes before the Delta Flyer exploded.’ Alternate timeline Harry replied with a sigh. ‘However, thanks to another version of me, I was able to locate you in your timeline. Who is that woman standing right next to you?’  
‘I’m Rey Skywalker.’ Rey replied on Harry’s behalf. ‘From what I have been told, you are part of something called Starfleet, from a galaxy called the Milky Way. Here, we have the Empire, the Jedi, and the Sith. The planet we are on is called Coruscant, and I have made a vow to get your guys home safe and sound.’  
‘That is what I want to talk to you about, as when you arrive home, you are to report to Starfleet HQ, as the situation back home in your timeline is not good.’ Alternate timeline Harry replied with another sigh. ‘Also, congratulations on the promotion.’  
‘Well, technically, it’s a re-promotion, as I was a captain for a few years, but then I decided to return to Voyager.’ Harry confirmed happily. ‘I’m gonna be Voyager’s second-in-command, or second officer if you want to call it that.’

Alternate timeline Harry smiled, but then it turned serious.

‘What is going on back home?’ Harry inquired, eager to know what was going on.  
‘From what I’ve heard, the Q Continuum has waged war with the Borg.’ Alternate timeline Harry replied with a third sigh.


	6. Chapter 5

‘How bad is it?’ Harry inquired, worried.  
‘Quite bad, and judging by it, it might’ve unknowingly been caused by the other version of me who sent the message back in time.’ Alternate timeline Harry replied with a sigh. ‘Unfortunately, fucking with timelines does seem to have consequences. How is Voyager?’  
‘It is being repaired and upgraded right now as we speak.’ Rey confirmed on Harry’s behalf.  
‘That means that we might not be home for some time.’ Captain Janeway added with a sigh. ‘I also don’t think we can talk for much longer, as we need to meet a few people whilst we’re here.’

That was the truth; they had to go to the Jedi Council in order to talk about turning Coruscant into a Starfleet hub. Alternate timeline Harry ended the transmission, and the guys made their way to the Senate. All the while, they received looks from the folks who made Coruscant their home, who had never seen what they considered to be extragalactic aliens before.

Seconds later, Numir joined them.

‘Thought I would tag along and see what this Starfleet thing is all about.’ Numir announced as he caught Seven’s eye.  
‘You’re welcome to join us.’ Captain Janeway replied happily. ‘For the record, we’ll be taking on new crew. If you have anything that you think might enhance the crew, feel free to join us.’  
‘I think I will… but not before asking for her name.’ Numir smiled as he pointed at Seven.  
‘I’m Seven of Nine.’ Seven confirmed happily.  
‘Numir Khazat.’ Numir confirmed with a smile.


End file.
